The Connection
by Medaline
Summary: Three girls, three lives, three different paths...


"_Yugi Mutou won first prize in Duelist Kingdom and today he was seen coming back from the mysterious island, where the finals have been played. The sponsor of the tournament- Maximilian Pegasus is still missing, but the young participants are yet to be questioned by the authorities. Witnesses claim to have seen Seto Kaiba at the tournament, but the young CEO isn't going to be questioned…"_

The television at the center of the living room, in grandpa's game shop was turned off. The old man placed the remote control on the little table andstood up from the couch. At the moment his grandson was in his room. The sixteen-year old boy, who had just gone back from the port, was unpacking his luggage. His full and big bag was crying for arrangement, and his stomach was asking for something capable of being eaten. Yugi opened his sack, at the moment laying on his bad, and took out his shirts, folded them neatly and replaced them aside. At this moment his stomach made a sound.

Yami materialized next to him:

'**You should eat something'**

"Yeah you're right. The days spent on the island weren't very healthy" The little boy replied, remembering the day Mai stuffed them up with chocolate and chips. Yami read his thoughts and looked at him.

'**Well at least it was better then Joey's fish soup.'**

"Uhhh… Yami I think that wasn't fish soup…"

The pharaoh's face went green and he disappeared in his soul room. Just in time because Yugi's mother came in the room telling him to come down for dinner. After a ten minutes shower, Yugi was sited in the kitchen, and with a full mouth was listening to his grandpa.

"… and while I was in coma I saw the beauty of the world. I was in love. She was gorgeous- the angles nicely shaped the color perfect, and not a single scratch on her."

Yugi sweetdropped: 'So he was talking about a card…'. The pharaoh was sitting on the chair next to him with crossed hands and his face was still slightly green.

"Anyway," his grandpa turned to him. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I already made a meeting with Tea. Joey, Tristan and Kaisha will wait there."

"Ok then, go to bed."

"No worries grandpa, I'm just glad that you're here with me again." The old man smiled and sent the boy to his room. And the whole time Yami was sensing something coming their way, something they would have to stand against again, but decided not to worry his friend. Yugi deserved his rest and a little time as a normal boy. He let him sleep peacefully, to welcome the next day.

The sum came up above the city Domino, lightening the millions dark streets in Tokyo. Even the big and dark building of Kaiba Corp was now shining under the sun in the ending summer.

Yugi was standing on the street next to the game shop waiting for Tea. Since he woke up he felt dizzy and a little light headed but didn't thought of it something serious and was ready for the new day.

"Hi Yugi" The cheerful voice of Tea woke him up from his thoughts. The girl was in her school uniform and as always was smiling and happy.

"Hi Tea, how are you?"

"Guess what, yesterday I talked with Kaisha. It looks that while we were gone she managed to talk the principal in creating a girls football team! Isn't this great?" The girl smiled even more and jumped a little.

"Yeah, that really is great, although I haven't heard of a girl football team. Are you going to the tryouts?"

"No I don't think so. I never was good at kicking. And besides my orientation isn't good." Tea made her way and crossing the street almost hit the traffic light.

"Yeah, I think you're right…" he smiled and they continued their way towards the school. While going nearer they could see more kids around, many who were looking at Yugi. Who knew that being famous was so annoying? It looked like now the kids would stick to him for autographs, which reminded him that he didn't have one. Damn.

"Hey Yug" shouted Joey, who came from the yard "You're a star man! Gimme a hug!"

"Eww Joey, don't act like you're in love." Tea pinched him on the arm.

"What…I…but…it isn't like that…wait a minute…what are you saying?" He ran towards the figures of Tea and his friend who had left him there lost in his head somewhere. Tristan shouted and ran after him.

"Really Joey that sounded very…"

Yugi ran after his friends not looking at all the eyes that were tracing him. Really, this was going to be one hell of a year. Even when he entered the classroom all of his classmates jumped at him asking for autographs. Didn't they have something else to do like reviewing a lesson or checking homework… wait… what was he saying, no one ever did that. Well except for Tea, but Tea was different… Okaaay that thought was awkward. The little guy blushed and pushed his way to his sit. Just on time cause the teacher entered and started ordering.

"C'mon kids take your sits and be quiet" Everyone complied and in minutes you couldn't hear a sound. Well, of course that was understandable, Mr. Harushi wasn't one you could kid with. He was very strict and always had a detention or two in spare for you. He sat on his chair and looked at them.

"Now, Miss Kachila, Miss Krichuni and Miss Chan are being dismissed from this class, because of their match. For those who don't know it's today between the girls team and the boys."

Many hands were shot in the air to ask the teacher, but as always Joey asked right away.

"Can we go watch the match?"

"Depends on your discipline Mr. Wheeler and that includes raising your hand when asking a teacher"

"Oh ok."

"Glad you understood. Now about…"

"So if I raise my hand I can go to the match?" Next to the blonde Tristan was banging his head on the desk and Tea was comforting him 'Don't worry, maybe it's a temporary brain damage…' Tristan sighted. Even he knew when to stop kidding around but when it came to Joey… maybe he wasn't kidding, maybe he was just born with mental problems. Well, one think was for sure, the teacher wasn't very happy about it. By now he was reddening and gritting his teeth.

"Mr. Wheeler one more interruption and you won't see a white day, not to mention a match!"

The boy got quiet and didn't make a peep…


End file.
